


tis the damn season

by nuwandas



Category: South Park
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Getting Back Together, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuwandas/pseuds/nuwandas
Summary: Wendy and Stan go to a Christmas party together but Stan gets extremely drunk, leaving Wendy in charge of getting him home. They're both flirty and possible ready to rekindle their relationship.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	tis the damn season

Stan had blindly agreed to go to some Christmas party with Wendy a few weeks ago, so now he was stuck outside her door, still debating whether he should just blow the whole thing off or endure the pain of another party. But he had already gotten into a damn suit for once and actually tried to look presentable. And although he was trying to stop drinking, he knew drinks would be there, which might last him all night if he tried. Besides the bittersweet feeling of getting drunk, Stan had promised to Wendy that he would go, even if he didn’t fully know what he was promising to at the time. 

So now, he knocks on her apartment door, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he waits. Wendy opens the door a few seconds later, smiling softly at the other’s arrival. She was wearing a mini black dress, with a halter top that tied together at the back of her neck to make a pretty bow. She was also wearing black tights. Stan takes in her outfit before slowly looking back up at her. 

“Hi”, she says softly to him. Stan smiles back at her, still not completely broken from his trance. She laughs quietly before turning around, revealing that her dress also had an open back, before walking to her bedroom to finish getting ready. Stan tried to get ahold of himself as he stepped inside, quickly closing the door behind himself and following her. Her apartment was pretty tiny but Wendy had constantly assured him that she liked it. 

They had dated in high school but broken up for good before senior year. Wendy was getting tired of his alcohol and drug antics, deciding to call off their relationship instead of helping. Senior year did not go well for Stan and by the end of it, he was enrolled in a rehab program and also agreed to help coach a little leagues hockey team in order to help him be more open and helpful in the community, which he thought was bullshit. Nonetheless, he spent his weekends there for a majority of weekends with them during the last half of senior year. After rehab, he was able to reconnect with his friends, including Wendy, who have seemed to grown closer to him. Ever since then, they’ve close with each other. 

He sits down on her chair that was pushed into her desk. Wendy stands across the room, looking into her mirror as she finishes her hair and her makeup. She tries her long black hair into a high pony tail, slightly curing the ends. She also fixes her bangs slightly before going to her makeup. Stan watches her quietly before spinning around to look at the assortment of stuff on her desk. He sees a pile of polaroid photos and smiles to himself, picking the stack up and flipping through it. Wendy glances at Stan through her mirror. A majority of the photos are pictures of landscapes or food but there are a few in there if her. He examines the photos of her closely, admiring her beauty. She’s holding a coffee mug in one of them, her warm smile beaming through the photo. In another, she’s on the beach, only wearing an oversized band tee and bikini bottoms. The next photo he looks at is a moody, black and white picture of her, staring tenderly into the camera. Stan smiles to himself again before setting the stack down and turning back around to Wendy. 

“Do we have to go to this thing?”, he blurts out to her, tipping his head back. Wendy rolls her eyes. 

“Yes, you promised!”, she says and turns around to point her finger at him. Stan tips his head back down to glance at her before letting out a dramatic groan. 

“Promise me you’ll stop making promises with me,” he closes his eyes. Wendy goes back to doing her makeup, letting out a gentle laugh,

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“It doesn’t have to,” 

“Who’s gonna be there, anyways?” Stan asks, sitting back up in the chair. Wendy replies with a long list of names, which goes straight over Stan’s head. So, he just nods along.

“Eric and Heidi are back together,” she says in a spiteful way. “Not that I care about them…I mean, how many times are they going to break up and get back together? It’s pretty useless.”

“You mean like the amount of times we broke up and got back together,” Stan says, glancing up at Wendy with his eyebrows raised. She closes her mouth then nods, 

“Good point.” she says softly before stepping back form the mirror, quickly cleaning up around her. Stan lets out a quiet sigh, resting his head back, using his feet to light spin back and forth on the chair. Wendy claims she doesn’t indulge in drama yet Stan has witnessed her unconsciously ranting about stupid drama to him on numerous occasions. Wendy stays quiet during the next few minutes as she cleans her room. Stan keeps his eyes close, hoping to rest before the party. 

The silence is interrupted once he hears a click and a quick low humming noise. He opens his eyes and looks up to see Wendy holding her polaroid camera, waiting for the photo in her hand to develop. She grins at the photo before looking back up at Stan.

“Hey-”, he says in a playful tone, standing up to take the photo out of Wendy’s hands. Wendy laughs and moves away to protect the photo. “Give that to me.”

“No, youre going to destroy it,” she backs away from him and keeps the photo behind her back, Stan watches her, dramatically rolling his eyes. Wendy lets out a giggle before quickly snapping another photo. 

“Hey!”, he yells in another playful tone. He tries to grab the photos before Wendy slips past him, trying to run out of the room. Stan smiles, grabbing her waist gently, and pulling her back. She lets out a loud laugh at the feeling of being touched. He takes the opportunity to gently tickled her until she collapses towards the ground, laughing and still in Stan’s arm. He lets go of her and takes the now fully developed pictures.

“I look like a dork in these.”

Wendy smiles brightly, getting up from the floor. She grabs Stan’s wrist and lowers them so she could see the photos in his hands. She gently grabs one, letting out a soft giggle, 

“I’m keeping this one, it’s cute,” Wendy says softly, making Stan pause slightly, a small blush rising to his cheeks. Wendy sets the photo down in her other stack of polaroids before putting her black pumps on and grabbing her jacket. She hands her camera to Stan. “Hey, can you take one of me?”

Stan’s eyes widen slightly before he nods and watches as Wendy stands against her white walls, posing for the camera. Stan raises it, his heart beating over the borderline bedroom eyes Wendy gives to the camera. He quickly takes the picture, waiting for it to print before setting it down on her desk. Another moody polaroid to add to the collection. They both put their coats on before heading out.

They both arrive at the party, which is in a luxurious penthouse at another apartment building downtown. Stan wonders how a college student could afford such a place but Wendy reminds him of the student’s rich parents. They both laugh about it on their up in the elevator before making their way inside. Someone quickly greets them, then leaving to get them drinks. A large amount of people are already there and the sound of music can already be heard. Wendy takes her coat off and glances at Stan. He flashes her a fake smile and she giggles.

“Everything going to be fine.” She says but Stan rolls his eyes. Wendy looks up and sees they’re both under a mistletoe. She kisses his cheek softly before walking to the main part of the penthouse and greetings the others. Stan stays in his place and watches her leave. He curses to himself and makes his way to the kitchen, immediately getting his hand on a bottle of expensive looking vodka. He takes a seat at the kitchen tables, snacking at some of the foods while making small conversations with people who filter in and out to bring food trays to the party. Stan knows he should probably be out where all the people and music are but he feels amazing in the corner of the kitchen, eating the warm appetizers that come out of the oven and drinking all of his anxiety with as much alcohol as he can have. Yes, he’s relapsed his addiction multiple times and has sworn off to drinking but how can he resist the expensive bottles sitting in front of them. He’s normally used to whatever cheap drink can’t get him drunk quickly but he’ll have fun testing these out.

It’s not long before more guests start to arrive, the music gets louder, and Stan gets more wasted. When he finally gets up from his chair, he stumbles out into the crowded main room of the penthouse, looking around at the guests. One side hopes to see a familiar face, the other side wants to hide away from all the possible people he might know, witnessing him stumble across the floor, spilling his drink multiple times. 

He continues walking around, taking trips back to the kitchen to refill his drink before he takes a seat on the couch, tipping his head back. He stays there before looking at the sea of people and spotting Wendy. He observes how gorgeous she looks, a smile always on her face. Despite them claiming to just be friends, Stan cant help but continue to have feelings for her. He knows its wrong but still thinks there could possibly be a chance for them. He takes a long sip from his glass, looking back over at Wendy, admiring her small frame. He glances to who she’s talking to and curses out loud. 

“Fucking hell…”, he groans and looks off to his side. Wendy had dated some douce during the end of freshman year at college. Stan didn’t like him, and never held back his opinions when he was with Wendy. She ignored his words but her then boyfriend, cheated on her after seven months of dating. Stan scoffs and shakes his head at the thought, wondering why Wendy was even talking to that dick again. He glares at them as he hears Wendy laugh, and her ex put his hand on her arm. Stan groans abruptly and charges back in the kitchen. He stumbles past the busy crowds and almost falls over. He grabs a bottle of vodka before locking himself in a nearby bathroom. He’s only able to take a few sips before he’s leaning over the toilet, puking his guts out.

Wendy slowly makes her way into the kitchen after having a horrendous conversation with her ex boyfriend. She doesn’t know how many times she had to fake laugh at his dense jokes. She sighs to herself before pouring herself a small refill of something to drink. She turns around and leans against the counter. She briefly closes her eyes.

“Hey Wendy!”, she hears. Wendy opens her eyes and looks to her side, seeing Kyle grabbing some food from the table. She smiles and watches him before he turns around to her, leaning against the counter next her, smiling.

“Kyle,” she glances at the sweater vest he’s wearing, letting out a small laugh. “You dress so nicely, Stan just looks like a baby in a suit.”

“Thanks”, he asks after laughing. “But you actually got Stan to come? I thought he claimed parties were a waste of time?”

“Yeah, he made a promise to me but I thought he’d be with you.”

“I haven’t seen him all night…”, Kyle puts an arm on Wendy’s shoulder when he notices her worried expression. “Hey, I’m sure he’s fine, there’s a lot of people here tonight.” 

Wendy nods in agreement before setting her glass down. “Excuse me, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom,” she says quickly before leaving the kitchen and down the hallway. She knocks on the door and waits a few seconds for an answer but hears nothing. Wendy huffs before knocking again, 

“Hello?”

She waits for a response before shrugging and going inside. When she walks in, she’s met with a terrible drunk stan, leaning against the tub and holding an empty bottle of vodka. He groans as the door knocks into his legs. 

“Wendy,” he slurs and tries to sit up. Wendy winces and bends down to help him stand up.

“I should take you home…” she says, biting her lip. Stan stumbles around and loosely holds onto Wendy.

“Nooo, let’s stay,” he slurs as they make their way to the front door. Wendy shakes her head, propping him against a wall while she puts her coat on. Stans leans agains the wall, almost falling down as he loses his balance. He grabs onto Wendy, the small girl catching him just in time.

“Stan, we’re leaving, now. Okay? You’ve had way too much to drink,” she says and tries to stand him up again. She takes a few tries before he’s upright. She grabs his keys from his jacket and looks up at him. 

In less than a second, Stan collide his lips with Wendy’s, kissing her roughly. Wendy’s eyes widen in shock before she pushes him off. 

“Stan!” She whisper yells and looks down the hallway, hoping that no one saw. “You- you cant just kiss people!”

“Why? You kiss….you kissed me earlier.”

“I kissed you on the cheek and that’s because there was a mistletoe.”, her cheeks burn bright red as she tries to calm herself down. Stan stumbles around again before Wendy grabs him and they leave. She drags Stan down the hall to the elevator, groaning softly and she pulls him along. Once they make it to the end of the hall, she continuously presses the button to open the elevator door but to their luck, it stays closed.

“Oh, goddamnit. Stan, we're going to have to take the stairs.”

“Can you carry me?” 

“No,” she replies and tries not to laugh. 

They make their slow descend down the stairs, Wendy taking her heels off and Stan almost falling down with every step he takes. Normally, Wendy would find this situation extremely annoying but she cant help but find Stan cute. She lets go of him for a second to grab one of her heels that she dropped but Stan falls down a few of the steps. He lays down, letting out a long and dramatic groan. 

“Wendyyyyyy”

“Stan, oh my god, are you okay?”, she asks and tries to hold her laugh in while trying to pull him back up. He groans again, becoming a dead weight on the stairs. He grabs onto her feet and closes his eyes.

“Stan! Get up!”. She tries to grab his hand but he quickly pulls it away and shakes his head. She huffs and plops down on a step a few spaces up higher than Stan. She glances at him ,still slightly amused. Stan looks back up at Wendy.

“Wennie,” he uses one of her old nicknames and she nearly cringes. “You look really pretty tonight.”

“Oh…thank you.”

He nods before trying to get back up again. It takes them almost ten more minutes to make it down to the first floor and outside the building. They’re met with sharp cold air and piles of snow at their feet. Stan walks on his own now, still stumbling about, as they make their way back to his car.

“Wendy?”, Stan asks, breaking their silence.

“Hm?”

“Fuck your piece of shit ex,” he curses, looking at the ground. Wendy glances at him, slightly shocked.

“Stan…”, she says softly.

“No, he cheated on you and you were still talking to him. He’s such a fucking cunt.”

“He’s okay now, Stan,” she replies softly, knowing that her words are utter bullshit.

“I don’t get why you get with the worst guys possible after breaking up with me,” he slurs before slipping and falling face first into the snow. Wendy frowns before rushing over to him and helping him get up. She brushes snow off of his face, noticing that his nose I starting to bleed.

“Stan, your nose,” she grabs some tissue from her bag and sticks it into his nose despite his drunken protest. He holds tightly onto her for the rest of the way, staying quiet until they make it to the car. She unlocks it and helps Stan get into the passenger’s seat. He holds the tissue onto his nose and groans as he leans back. Wendy buckles him in his seat, shuts his door and makes he why to the drivers side. She starts the car and feels something roll from under her seat and bump against her leg. When she looks down, she’s met with a few beee cans and sighs, kicking them back under the sear.

“Jesus Christ…”, she mumbles before starting to drive off. Stan moves around in his seat and looks over at her. 

“Can we get McDonalds?”, he asks before putting his head in his hands, a head ache starting to form.

“…yes,” wendy rolls her eyes, smiling softly. 

The digital clock in the car flashes 12:36 a.m. as they enter the drive thru and order. Wendy finds an a spot in th empty parking lock, stopping the car and unbuckling her seat belt. Stan unbuckles his after a few seconds of struggling and roughly climbs into the backseat, taking the tissues away from his nose before he starts eating. Wendy slowly drinks her milkshake as she watches him, turning her body in order to fully face him. His hair is a mess, his top lip and nose still have somewhat dried blood on them, and his dress shirt is covered in blood and some other liquid that Wendy hopes his alcohol. He’s eating slowly and making a mess in his car as he lays down on the back seat. Wendy rolls her eyes and laughs while watching him. 

“What? I do this…all the time. It’s comfy,” Stan slurs out. Wendy furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. 

“You look like a mess right now.”

“That’s because I am a mess.”

“Not always…you were decent before the party. Your hair was a little messy but still decent,” she jokes. Stan sits back up and moves closer to the middle seat opening, getting closer to Wendy.

“Hey, I thought you liked it when my hair was messy.”

Wendy let out a giggle, setting her milkshake down. “I do, but you still have to style it,” she says softly before pulling his shoulders closer to the front of the car and running her fingers through his hair, styling it. She continuously plays with his hair before taking one of their napkins and cleaning his bloodied face. Stan eats slowly and let’s Wendy fix him up. 

Once she’s cleaned him up, she runs her fingers through his hair again before resting both of her hands on the sides of his cheeks. She reply gazes into his eyes, both staying quiet. They stay like this for a few moments before Wendy pulls away, sitting back in her seat, facing the front. Stan leans back against the back seat. 

“Let’s go home,” Wendy mumbles quietly.

Instead of going back to her place, she drives back to Stan’s apartment complex. She helps clean the inside of his car before they make their way up the stairs to his apartment room. Stan immediately flops down on his couch when he gets inside. Wendy walks past him, taking her shoes and coat off before getting him a glass of water and some medicine, hoping to relieve his head ache. As she looks through his medicine bottles in the kitchen, Stan makes his way to the bathroom. 

He leans down and instantly throws up his cheap excuse for a dinner, along with the other remaining liquids in his system. He flushes the toilet and gets up, gripping onto the sink as he brushes his teeth and properly washes his face. Wendy walks in with a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, handing them to Stan and rubbing his back. 

“I’m sorry…” she says softly. Stan takes the shirt from her and shakes his head before he starts taking his tie and dress shirt off, fumbling with the buttons. Wendy watches him struggle for a few moments before helping him unbutton his dress. She tries to ignore his tanned bare chest as she hands him his shirt and makes her way back into the kitchen. 

After a couple of minutes, Stan comes out wearing his shirt but kept his dress pants on. Wendy giggles quietly and furrows her eyebrows. Stan groans, taking a seat at his kitchen island, laying his head against the counter.

“I couldn’t get my pants on…”, he mumbles tiredly before smiling and rubbing his head. “Fucking hell, my head is pounding.”

Wendy nudges his shoulder and hands him a few pills with a glass of water. Stan doesn’t question it before he’s swallowing them down and laying on the countertop again. Wendy watches him for a few moments before running her fingers through his hair, coming it away from hid face. 

“Are you going to spend the night?” He asks quietly. “I have shirts you can wear…”, he says as he keeps his eyes closed, feeling calm under her touch. Wendy nods before leaving him alone, going to get changed and ready for bed. She grabs one of his bigger shirts from his dressed and goes into the bathroom to change. She rinses off her makeup and yawns a few times. As she takes her hair pins out, Stan knocks on the door and gently comes inside. He admires her quickly before coming up behind her, helping her let her hair down. Wendy smiles softly and watches him as he gently take her hair out and runs his fingers through her long black hair. 

She turns to face him, looking up at him. Stan continues to play with her hair. He brushes her bangs away from their but they spring right back into the place. His fingers run down her face until his hands are cupping his face. Both of their hearts are beating as Stan leans in to gently press his lips against Wendy’s, being able to full enjoy their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is a very self indulgent fit so sorry if its not very good. Also, no one cares but I imagine wendy as a mix of jennie kim, lily collins, and olivia rodrigo and I imagine stan as a mix of logan lerman and nat wolf...very odd lol. I hope you guys enjoy ready, we need more steady content on here. Also, hate the part between Wendy and Kyle but I had no clue what to right so....


End file.
